


Goddess created

by Specture_night



Series: Worlds spin [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night
Summary: The time when Az'ai was saved by Leon.





	Goddess created

Az'ai POV: 

I gazed intently at the obelisk before me. The carved sandstone spire was topped with an undescribal darkness manifested in the shape of an elongated diamond. I read the inscription through my tear filled eyes. I hadn't bothered to wipe away the tear tracks on my cheeks. I ran to this cave in hopes off escape from the king. I refused his proposal. I refused to be his queen. He hadn't taken it well. He didn't want me for me. He just wanted my beauty. Mios had always smiled upon me. Gave me an almost perfect form. No , that birdish looked king only wanted me for my beauty. And that was it.

   _If this place you have found then you are deservingly worthy. I hold the dormant power of night. The cups hold death, peace and healing. Survive the potion and the power will be yours. From one cup only may you drink._

Power of the night? It was night right now. The power was not dormant. The potion. The one potion. I touched my chin. I didn't have long. This cave was sacred to Leon. The god of fire. He was known to demand respect. I had knelt before his statue and placed my last possessions at the foot of his statue. A small silver ring. A token of the wedding I never had. He was dead now. Slaughtered by the jealous ruler.

My heart ached with sorrow and rage. The king would look for me soon. This could be my revenge. I picked up one of the cups, swirling the liquid inside. I sniffed, nothing. I smelled nothing. I did the same with the other two. Chewing my bottom lip, I went over the riddle again. One cup, one cup. That was it! I picked up two of the cups and poured their contents into the central cup. I put the empty cups back on their pedestals. I lifted the cup as footsteps sounded down the hall. I quickly downed the liquid as two guards dressed in light armour darting in. I threw the empty cup on the ground. A pair of dark beams irrupted from the obelisk. Striking the two guards and turned them to ash. A torrent of power hit me. I screamed and fell to the ground as I was overwhelmed by the power. Darkness filled my vision as darkness filled the cave. I heard the distorted screams of the guards filled the cave. I smiled as darkness took me into the void of oblivion.

 

Leon POV:

I wander through my cave. The walls were rough iron ore. Dead guards littered the floor, their armour intact but their bodies were ash. The obilisk of darkness had finally been awakened. No god had ever taken the mantel, someone finally had. The obilisk had been created at the beginning of the univers. For no deity had the nerve to for filled the title, so Xelena had created a vessel for it. Given it to me for safe keeping. Someone worthy had come.

I followed the trail of corpses to the chamber of the obilisk. No darkness tipped the spire. Instead it swirled around a young woman. Her white hair spilling around her. I knelt at her side. The cup rolled to a stop next to me. I picked it up and I stood, studying it. 

Suddenly a glowing yellow snake appeared in the corner. I ignored it until it lunged. Fangs barred and glistening. It aimed not for me but for the girl. It didn't get near her. I sliced of it's head with a swift swing of my sword. The head fell limp on the ground. The woman groaned. Dropping the cup , I pick her up, cradleing her. 

Goddess then. She'd have quite the surprise when she awoke. Tears slid down her face. I sensed her pain. She needed to be brought to a safe place. Mount Metracc would suffice. 

I exited the cave. A man with a birdish face, sat atop the horse. The poor animal sagged under his weight. He wore jewels and gold to try and make up for his ugliness. I frowned. There were no guards. They were all dead. I looked down at her. Her eyelids opened slightly. Her head turned to the man and her eyes went wide with terror.

"She belongs to me" he said. His teeth were blacked stumps. I sneered at him as her slender hand gripped me shoulder guard. "Please. He killed my family. I will not be his wife"

"And you shall not"

The man laughed. Igniting my anger. I felt as though she would want to be the one to want to kill him. So I did not turn him to cinders in front of me. 

" And who are you to disobey me" I grinned, pointing to the stone statue of myself that stood before my cave. "Do you not see the resemblance. You sent armed men into a place of sacred value. I should incinerator you where you stand" his smile faded as wings of molten fire raged behind my back. The girl managed to stand. Holding onto me for support. The darkness swirling around her like a veil. She lunged for him. Leaping into the air and sending him flying from his horse. The animal bucked and ran, clearly happy to have lost the weight.

She began beating his head in with her fists. The pain and the raged and the fury that consumed her soul was poured into ever blow.

 

 Az'ai POV:

"You bastard!" I screamed as I poured all of my heart ache into each punch. The creature had taken everything. He flailed as his head became bloodied. His eyes caving into his face. "I loved them, I loved him" I linked my fingers and slammed both fists into his face. He twitched slightly. Blood poured from gashes in his face .His skull cracked. "I will never have feelings for you, I loved him and only him" I said in a quiet voice. I stood. Hands numb and bloody. I turned to my rescuer. His eyes burned like coals.

"Thank you" I said. I studied the darkness swirling around me. "Welcome to the pantheon" he said. I sucked in a breath. Pantheon? I was now one of the gods I served. I saw an opportunity. Leon was the god of fire and inferno. He had burned cities that angered him. His protection was priceless. If I could form an alliance with him.... "Pantheon? You mean that thing turned me into a god?" He nodded "yes. That was the obilisk of night. No one before you had ever taken the throne. Congratulations" he said, raising my hand to his lips. I smiled. Supreme power over the night. Perfect. Vengeance and justice would be mine. I turned to the twitching body." Death is not enough for him. How do I send him to hell?" He raised his chin. "What did he do?" He asked"he wanted you to be his wife?"

I nodded"yes and I refused. He killed my siblings and lover because of it." Disgust flickered in his eyes. "What is your name and age?"

"Az'ai and I'm 20" he looked to the body" just project your magic towards what you want to happen. As long as what you want to happen is not under the jurisdiction of another god and they have prohibited it. Xides allows us gods to send anyone we want down there".

I raised my hand" go to hell, you asshole" I said. Darkness hit him and he began to sink into the earth. The rock crumbled and the king screamed as he sank into a pit of black lava. He disappeared beneath the earth.

Tears sprang to my eyes. He was where he belongs, the relief was unlike anything I had ever felt. "I want to bury my family" I said. He understood. "Of course. Then would you like to go to the mountain of the gods." I once again was shock. The golden mountain of the gods as my home. "Yes" I said quickly. "Then let us go".


End file.
